


It's okay, Daddy's here

by FEEDYOURBADHABIT



Category: EMH - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Evan age regresses due to trauma, Fluff, Habit is mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, I project on my characters, M/M, Nonsexual age regression, THIS IS NOT FUCKING SEXUAL ITS TRAUMA BASED REGRESSION, That trauma is HABIT, Vinnie is a good boyfriend, Vinnie loves Evan a lot, evan is sad, loosely based on a kin memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEEDYOURBADHABIT/pseuds/FEEDYOURBADHABIT
Summary: Evan has trauma flashbacks.Evan age regresses.Vinnie is a good boyfriend.





	It's okay, Daddy's here

Evan was slipping.  
Evan was slipping, and he fucking hated it.  
He knew he was slipping into littlespace because he could feel the childish part of him slowly take over.  
He tried to repress it as best he could, but to no avail.

Vinnie knew something was up the moment he laid eyes on Evan.  
The man looked so tired, like he hadn’t slept at all.  
Evan sat down at the table, and Vinnie slid a plate of blueberry pancakes to him.  
“ Thanks, brother… “  
Evan mumbled.  
Vinnie chuckled softly,  
“ Brother? Thought I was your boyfriend? “  
He heard Evan sigh from across the kitchen as he made his own breakfast.  
“ Ev, baby, did you sleep at all last night? “  
Evan stared down at his pancakes, not replying.  
“ Evan? “  
Still no reply.  
Vinnie turned around and looked at Evan, concern in his gaze.  
“ Oh, shit. “  
Vinnie swore softly under his breath when he saw a tear fall down Evan’s cheek.  
He turned off the stove and hurried to Evan’s side.  
“ Ev, baby, what’s wrong? “  
Vinnie kneeled down a bit next to the other man.  
He gave Evan a minute to reply, but got nothing.  
“ Baby, hey, look at me. “  
Nothing.  
“ Evan, please. I can’t help you if you don’t look at me and tell me what’s wrong. “  
That got Evan’s attention.  
The man slowly looked up at Vinnie, his long hair obscuring his eyes.  
“ There’s my baby, Now, please, Ev, tell me what’s wrong? You look like hell. “  
Vinnie brushed Evan’s hair from his eyes, tucking it behind his ear.  
When Evan’s gorgeous eyes locked with Vinnie’s, Vinnie felt his heart break.  
Evan’s eyes were red and ringed with dark bags.  
“ Baby,, Did you sleep at all last night? “  
Evan shook his head.  
“ Why? “  
Evan shook his head again.  
“ Did you have nightmares again? “  
That got a nod from Evan, and Vinnie sighed softly.  
“ Oh, sweetheart… “  
Evan’s eyes started to water again, and Vinnie panicked a bit.  
“ Hey, hey, Ev, baby, I’m right here, you’re okay. I’m here. “  
He jumped a bit as Evan suddenly surged forward and hugged him tightly.  
“ Y-You...You left and HABIT came back and he...he… “  
Evan broke down into sobs, and Vinnie very slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking man.  
“ Hey, hey... It was just a scary dream, baby… I’m here, HABIT is gone. I’m right here, and I’m never gonna leave you. “  
Vinnie cooed, gently picking up the other and carrying him to the couch.  
Evan kept a tight grip on Vinnie the entire time, softly crying into his shirt. 

Evan finally slipped when Vinnie started to stroke his hair.

“ Ev, sweetie are you feeling a bit better? “  
There was no reply, and Vinnie looked down at the man curled around him.  
His gaze was met with wide, tear filled eyes.  
“ Y-Yeah…”  
Evan’s voice was soft and small, and he kept biting his lip .  
Vinnie knew what this meant.  
Evan was age regressed.  
“ Are you sure, baby boy? You still look real sad. “  
Evan bristled at the nickname.  
“ ‘M not little… “  
He mumbled, hiding his face.  
Vinnie smiled softly.  
“ You sure, baby boy? It’s okay if you are, you’ve gone a real long time without being little… “  
Evan shook his head again, his grip on Vinnie only tightening,  
“ I... I-I… “  
Evan started crying again, everything that happened last night and this morning hitting him again.  
Vinnie held Evan as close as he could, and with his free hand, started to stroke his hair.  
“ It’s okay, baby boy. It’s okay. “  
He pressed a kiss to Evan’s hair.  
“ It’s okay, Daddy’s here. “

**Author's Note:**

> I love Vinvan.  
> Don't be posting shit against age regression here, this is non-sexual and stems from trauma for Evan.


End file.
